ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Eunice
Eunice (aka The Unitrix) is a prototype Omnitrix which can absorb, contain and recall the DNA of different species. The word "Uni" means "one," in contrast of "Omni" meaning "all." 'Backstory' Eunice is the Unitrix created by Azmuth, which is a prototype of the Omnitrix. Sunder was hired by Azmuth to find her when Azmuth lost her. During the scuffle with Sunder in a muddy area, Azmuth arrived and cleared things up. He stated that Eunice was actually a Unitrix, a prototype of the Omnitrix, created when Azmuth wanted to preserve alien DNA. Following a brief argument, Ben allowed Azmuth, under a compromise, to take on Eunice as one of his assistants on Galvan Prime. Azmuth states that when Gwen cut her hand trying to open the pod containing the Unitrix, her human DNA was sampled and then randomised (which explains why she has blond hair) creating Eunice's human form. Azmuth said he needed help tending Primus, so Eunice probably lives on Primus. 'Appearance' Eunice's mobile form is a beautiful teenage human girl. She has shoulder-length blond hair with a single bang and bright green eyes. When they first found her, she was completely naked, then she borrowed Ben's jacket so she wouldn't be naked. Afterwards she donned a pale pink tank top, white shorts and brown flip-flops, which she borrowed from Gwen. In her true form, Eunice is the Unitrix, a core similar to the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix. However, the core resembles a container instead of a watch, but does feature a control dial that, when pressed down, turns it to its mobile DNA form (in this case, Eunice). 'Powers and Abilities' As a prototype Omnitrix, the Unitrix is capable of storing DNA of different species. Unlike the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix, she is not connected to the Codon Stream or Primus, limiting it to a single DNA sample. Eunice was also shown to be able to absorb DNA and powers of several animals (a rabbit, a bear, and a snake) and then to manifest traits of these animals (greater jumping ability, increased strength and abnormal flexibility, etc.) without changing form. The powers and abilities she absorbs from aliens and animals last for about ten minutes. There is also a green rectangle on the back of her neck and when Sunder pressed it, it turned her back to the Unitrix. In addition, local wildlife seemed to be attracted to her to the point where normally shy animals would gather around her and render more dangerous animals (like a bear or snake) docile towards her and others (this capability was likely included by Azmuth as a way for the Unitrix to easily obtain DNA samples from them, possibly to protect her and the item from danger since it's only temporary and the Unitrix can only contain one DNA sample). 'Trivia' *An interesting fact is that Eunice is almost nothing like Gwen, she has blond hair (opposed to Gwen's orange/red hair) and she looks more similar to Jennifer Nocturne than Gwen (despite them being completely different people). This is because her DNA is randomised and she never displayed any Anodite powers (because there's no DNA for Anodites). However, Eunice and Gwen both share the same green eyes, a common genetic trait in the Tennyson family. *Unlike the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix, Eunice is not connected to Primus or the Codon Stream, as the Unitrix stores DNA samples that are taken by the device. *As Eunice's mobile form is made of human DNA, it would technically make her Azmuth's first human assistant, a possible replacement after Azmuth's former assistant Albedo went rogue and possibly for his need of new assistants. *Eunice is one of the few characters to be shown naked, similar to Kevin each time he reverts from mutant form to normal. Although in Eunice's case, she was actually fully naked (with smoke hiding her inappropiate places) whereas Kevin always had something on his bottom half. *Eunice bears a resemblance to Jennifer Nocturne, though being younger and more beautiful, with bright green eyes and not blue. *There is a possibility that because of the intent of the Unitrix, more than one device of the same kind could possibly exist and there could be others in existence, maybe other prototype models as well. *As the human DNA being sampled and stored, Eunice has in a way technically fullfilled Azmuth's original function for the Unitrix. So you can say Eunice is now a preserver for the human race. Despite the device being a prototype model of the Omnitrix even though the Codon Stream already has human DNA being preserved in it. *It was confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that whatever Eunice absorbs, she only has the powers of it for ten or so minutes, like the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix. *Dwayne McDuffie said that we will see why Azmuth said that Eunice is dangerous, meaning Eunice will probably reappear later in the series. *Eunice's mark on the back of her neck resembles the brand of a Pulse l'cie from Final Fantasy XIII. *The reason why the Unitrix landed on Earth is because it was seeking an Omnitrix core like itself and the Ultimatrix has an Omnitrix core. *Despite the Unitrix having been created on Galvan Prime, Eunice as a person was born and created on Earth. *Eunice is technically related to Ben and Gwen since she has Gwen's DNA. This was said by Azmuth explaining that the Unitrix sampled then randomised Gwen's DNA into her own unique human DNA and created Eunice. *Since Anodites don't have DNA, Gwen's DNA is fully human, meaning Eunice does not have Gwen's Anodite powers. See here. *At the beginning, Eunice's origin was kind of similar to Supergirl's arrival on Earth; she appeared in a space pod, she was fully naked, and she didn't know what was happening. *The difference between Supergirl and Eunice is that Eunice wasn't worried, and Supergirl was, Eunice isn't as strong as steel and Supergirl was. *Eunice's blond hair could be the fact that Gwen's hair traits are Heterozygous Orange (Oo) leaving blond hair as the recessive gene. *If Ben or Kevin had touched the space pod, Eunice would have been male. If Kevin touched the space pod, it is presumed she would either be full Human or full Osmosian. *Eunice being afraid to go back into storage is similar to Jessie from Toy Story 2 being afraid of being put into storage. (another similarity is they are both artificially created) 'See Also' Eunice Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alien Tech Category:Technology Category:Allies Category:Human Females Category:Ben's Team Category:DNA Force Members Category:Minor Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Artifacts Category:Omnitrix Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Supporting Characters Category:Kevin's love interests Category:Ben's love interests Category:Humans